Gang Device
by psychedelicxmess
Summary: He's the big gang member, she's just a nurse. What happens when he accidentally gets her involved in something she isnt even supposed to know about? He puts her in danger along with himself and his best friends, and he might not be able to fix his mistake
1. The New Patient, The New Nurse

**I decided to rewrite the story; the first chapter was really beginning to bother me. If you have read the first three chapters before, however, there isn't really a need to go back and read them, because everything is pretty much the same. If you want to, go ahead, it won't hurt you.**

-------------

Chapter One,  
The New Patient, The New Nurse

"Fuck! The cops!" The screeching whine of sirens could be heard in the distance, getting louder by the second.

A ripple of hesitation went through the unorganized mass of men and the few women, and a split second later there was a flurry of movement as people jumped to move. They charged, roughly shoving unwanted enemies from their way and grabbing arms to pull friends along.

Soon, the field was almost deserted; compared to a moment before it looked abandoned and forlorn, like it regretted what its neutral ground brought to itself. Two lifeless bodies were struggling to their feet, one managing to get to his knees with his hands braced on the ground. The last body remained unmoving and lifeless as the flashing of blue and red appeared on the sparse grass.

----------

"There was a gang fight?"

A female spoke up, entering the staff room where two of her colleagues were sipping at Styrofoam cups of coffee. She went and got a cone-shaped cup of water from the dispenser near where they were talking and filled it, setting her purse on the nearby couch.

Kagome Higurashi- she was the new nurse, and just about nineteen. At other hospitals she was considered to young to work regularly as a nurse, but here at Sengoku Jidai hospital the dire need for nurses and even doctors made the hospital managers immediately hire young interns that were so ready to work, underage or not. As long as they still attended classes and eventually earned a degree, and as long as they were registered as an intern, nobody bothered to say anything about it.

"Yeah," replied another nurse, Rin, shaking her head. "They caught on quick, though, so less were injured- two were demons."

"One was half," Eri put in, nodding. "Like she said, the cops came quickly. Only three went down. The boy is up on the third floor, the demon ones are on this one. One was hurt pretty badly."

Sipping at her water, Kagome frowned. Gang fights were not uncommon around here, but usually demons weren't injured. Or if they were, they were gone in less than a couple hours or didn't come to the hospital at all. "What gangs?"

"That one gang that no one knows who the boss is and that gang of wolf demons," Rin said, tossing her cup in the trash. "We think the two injured demons fought each other or something."

"Ahh," Kagome replied, nodding. "I see. D'you know who got assigned to them?"

"Nah," Eri said, heading towards the door. "We figure old Kaede. Neither of us got them, and as far as we know, neither did Ayumi or Yuka, as far as I know." Raising a hand in farewell, Eri went through the door as Rin grabbed a folder.

"Here's your folder, Kagome," she said brightly. "I'd better get going. Some old guy needs me to feed him breakfast…" Making a face, she headed towards the door. "Later."

"Bye Rin," Kagome said after her, opening the manila folder in her hands. She sighed when she saw the name and the description of her new patient- this was bound to be interesting. Heading towards the door, she read the profile aloud.

"Takashi, Inuyasha. Hanyou. Twenty-one. Six foot one. Gold eyes and silver…hair?" The female's voice stumbled, as if confused. "Hair?" her brown eyes jumped back to the word Hanyou, which explained the strange coloring- she should have known.

"Have your new patient, Kagome?" The young nurse looked up, biting her lip. She smiled when she saw the old woman coming down the clean hallway- the senior nurse, old Kaede. The woman was much respected and always ready to lend a word or two; her experience often made other sought her thinking. She had grown to something of a grandmother for this Kagome, seeing as the young had interned for the old.

"Yes, a Hanyou by the name of Inuyasha. I'll get trouble from him, no doubt, with his demon side." Kagome sighed and fell into step with the old woman, walking down the hall with her.

"Aye. He'll mouth off, no doubt, or try to sweet you. A trait he picked up from that lecher he calls his best friend." Kaede smiled and stopped before the room, looking at the dull silver handle. "I always thought that he had bad influences; he was a sweet boy, though some things eventually turned him hard."

"Kaede, I wonder how you know so much," Kagome said, shaking her head and turning the knob and taking a paper from the manila folder taped to the door.

"Oh, I've handled this one before. I'll check on you two later. He shouldn't be around long, though. He tends to heal fast- even for a Hanyou. He should be asleep now, however. He was beaten pretty hard."

Nodding, Kagome opened the door. "Thanks Kaede." Walking inside, she shut the door behind her and gasped at the sight- it was definitely not what she was expecting.

There was the Hanyou, with the deserted hospital robes tossed onto the unmade bed. Instead, he was pulling a ripped shirt over his muscled chest, making Kagome stare and blush. Luckily for her, he had already yanked on his pants. That would have been even worse.

Noticing her, he grinned showing pointed canines. "New nurse, eh? Remind me to get 'badly' stabbed and kicked more often," he remarked, making her blush an even deeper shade of red. Reaching down, he picked up a shoe and pulled it on, sitting on the uncomfortable chair beside the bed.

Regaining herself, Kagome went and grabbed the other shoe so he couldn't have it and held it from his reach. "Sit, let me make sure you are okay," she demanded in what she supposed to be a dominating tone- she usually got the response she wanted. He, however, found her manner amusing, and slightly irritating, which he proved by his 'keh'.

Standing, he grabbed her wrist and brought her closer, pulling her into him. "As much as I like to play doctor," he said smoothly, "I have to go. But when we do, remember I prefer less clothes and _I _like to be the doctor." Tweaking the shoe from her hands, he pulled it on, leaving her speechless.

"Besides, wench, I'm fine." Giving her another look-over, he walked from the room and closed the door with a snap.

Kagome stared, remembering the exceedingly cute ears and the gorgeous eyes. Lost in that thought, she snapped out of it when she realized something- did he call her a wench?

Frowning, she jumped when the door was opened, admitting Kaede. "Where is Inuyasha?" she asked, coming inside. She crumpled an empty paper water cup in her hands and tossed it in the nearby trashcan.

"Oh…he…left," Kagome said, still frowning, reverting her eyes back to staring at the door. "He seemed fine, wasn't limping and didn't seem irritated." Quite the contrary, but Kaede didn't need know that. She didn't want to get a bad reputation within her first week. She needed to know how to handle tough patients, and getting flustered when seeing a bare chest was definitely not a way to prove that she could.

"Stupid boy. Always impatient," Kaede muttered with a touch of annoyance, going over and taking Kagome's clipboard. "It will be his downfall, and I hope his demon ears hear me," she said very loudly. Balling Inuyasha's bio into a ball, she tossed it into the trash, though it did not follow her cup. Instead, it bounced out making her sigh. Holding back a smile, Kagome crouched and got the paper, disposing of it while Kaede started to speak again.

"Come, you can have another new patient, from the same gang…Pretty beat up, but he actually is asleep. This one is human, too. He won't give you a hard time. Poor boy doesn't even look like he belongs in a gang… But I suppose if you must survive…"

Kagome nodded, pushing the Hanyou from her mind. She needed a clear head- she would go have a glass of very cold water before going up to this new boy, and make that scoffing, flirting face disappear from her mind. Rude, arrogant, stupid Hanyou. Playing doctor. Psh.

As Kaede looked at her, Kagome finally replied- she didn't want the elder nurse to suspect anything. "Right. Thank you, Kaede."


	2. Old Food, Koga, and Kidnapping

**Chapter Two,  
Old Food, Koga, and Kidnapping**

"You're out early," the female voice was surprised as Inuyasha slouched through the front door, tossing his jacket to the side. "Old Kaede actually let you out so soon?"

"Keh, yeah right. You know better than that, Sango." Falling back on the couch, he rubbed his arm in irritation. His arm had healed, but it still twitched a bit. It seemed the knife or claws or whatever had touched a nerve or something. "Damn Kouga. Nah, but the old woman wasn't assigned to me anyway, or I'd be about ten minutes later. It was some new girl." A smirk played the lips as the meeting was reminisced- it had been way too easy to get out of that place. Damn, he hated the way it smelled, and now it was all over him. He'd have to shower.

"Was she hot?" Another figure made his entrance, a male. Tossing a beer to his friend, he sat on the arm of the chair facing him- he had obviously heard Inuyasha coming in. "Maybe I should attempt and make Kouga stab at me…" He grinned and sat down on the arm of the chair that Sango was sitting in, leaning back against it.

Inuyasha grunted and cracked the can open, taking a swig before lowering it. "She's alright. Innocent looking, definitely not like the women we have hanging around here. A virgin. Looks like a little like Kikyou."

A smirk slid over Miroku's face, tugging at his lips. "Intriguing."

Rolling her eyes, Sango got up from her perch in the chair that Miroku had settled on and shoved him, making his drink spill all over his chest. "C'mon, you two. We've got to be somewhere."

Getting up, Inuyasha frowned. "Where the hell to? I just got home, damnit. Speaking of home, how the hell did you get in?"

"The hospital. Apparently, one of Koga's cronies- Ginta, I think- is in there. He's the one that jumped in to keep you from swiping Kouga. We need to get him as he comes out, Sesshomaru's orders. And we need to see Kohaku, he was hurt." Pulling on her jacket, she shrugged- she knew her brother was okay, she had received a phone call from the hospital that morning after worrying half the night. She just hoped that he would take the news of having to stay two days well; he tended to have a temper, despite how calm he was most the time. He was generally a good boy, but he hated being told he where he had to be for the next couple days, especially by someone he didn't know. He was tough, Kohaku was. "And for Ginta we have to, you know, _persuade _him to talk. The head wolf is up to something."

"As for your house," Miroku commented from the floor, "you left the door unlocked." Staying on the floor and not making a move to get up, he drained what was left of his beer. Not much, considering half of it was on his clothes.

Smirking, Inuyasha drained his own drink and pulled Miroku up from the floor by his sleeve. "This should be easy enough. All you have to do is flash him, Sango, and we'll have him."

Sango snorted and opened the door. "Sure. If Ginta's anything like Miroku, who would probably enjoy it as much as him. But then I doubt he would be able to talk."

"Not denying that I'd enjoy it," the light airy voice came from behind them, causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes and walk faster and Sango to growl as warningly as a human could, "but I'd rather not a wolf get the very nice view that is reserved for me- that would be traitorous to the affair that we know will happen, dear Sango..." A hand reached from the man, gliding forward to give a nice squeeze to the ass in front of him.

After that, a resounding smack was heard down the street as the three made their way a couple blocks- a very red-faced Miroku (and the coloration wasn't from blushing) was trailing behind, an annoyed Sango half a step behind a Hanyou who was trying not to laugh.

---------------

"At least this one was human," said Rin sympathetically, patting Kagome on her shoulder. "He couldn't have snapped your neck if he wanted to." She bit her lip to keep from laughing, but it was a little difficult.

A light sigh escaped the lips of the young nurse. "Thanks, Rin," she said dryly, taking a sip of the water she had gotten before her shift ended. "That helps so much." Looking down at her clothes, she made a face at the mess. "A human with a temper from hell. Disgusting- hospital mashed potatoes are like cement. They'll never come off, I'll need new scrubs."

A suppressed giggle was turned into a cough and a glare was shot at Rin- this was not a laughing matter, she had flood plastered on her clothes. "I'm sorry, Kags, but its kind of funny. I mean…" At the look on Kagome's face, she changed her view quickly. A mad Kagome was worse than the old temperamental demon lecher Rin was currently feeding. "I mean, bad, mean, rude, nasty patient?"

"Better." Kagome rolled her eyes and brushed hair from her face, twitching the hem of her shirt. "I'll have to go home and change before I go to class. I can't sit there, smelling of bad ham and mushy apples." Standing straight, she grabbed her purse and smiled, though it looked forced. It had been a very long day, and she was glad she was leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rin."

"Alright, Kagome- later. I've got to go give a sponge bath…" Making a face at the prospect, the girl waved and exited the staff room, stepping around and greeting Kaede as she came in. Kagome would have normally called a sympathetic good-bye to Rin, but she wasn't exactly in a sympathetic mood. Besides, Rin had laughed.

Kaede looked at Kagome's state and stopped herself from smiling, knowing that it would only anger the young nurse. "Did you have some trouble with your new patient?" she asked in monotone, going and getting herself some coffee.

"I would have preferred the Hanyou," Kagome said lightly, closing the cap of the water and heading towards the door- she did not take it back, even though she knew her last statement was false. "I've got to go to class- I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good-bye, child. And you might want to wash your hair- it smells of warm milk…"

Making a face at her older friend, who she knew wanted to laugh, she left the hospital and headed towards the entrance, zipping her jacket over her uniform. This was embarrassing. He had just gotten so mad that she wouldn't let him go that he had dumped his lunch tray on her! Or rather... he slammed his fist, making everything flip, food and tray and milk and all, all over her. He had been fine before; very calm and even grateful- she had thought him a good change from the Hanyou that had been assigned to her earlier, before his lunch was on her head. It was when she told him he would be here a couple days he had lost it.

'_Well_,' she thought, checking herself out at the front desk, '_he is a teenager. Like Souta- they both have mood swings. Stupid hormones…_' Walking out the front door and ranting about teenage boys in her head, she stopped when she saw three figures approach the hospital grounds. She didn't know two, but the third was unmistakably--

"Inuyasha?"

The half-demon's head snapped up and he glared at the nurse that was watching him. "Oh, nurse girl." He saw Miroku stand straighter and look from around his back from the corner of his eye. "Carry on, leave."

"What are you doing? You were signed out over three hours ago," Kagome replied, crossing her arms and not moving. "If I remember, you simply walked out." They were still about six feet apart, neither wanting to step towards the other.

"Yeah? Well, I have some business."

"Like what?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed; this girl was too nosy.

"We are here to see my brother." Sango stepped in, giving Kagome a polite smile. "Kohaku? Maybe that rings a bell…"

"Kohaku is asleep," she said, giving one nod. "He was under my care. He shouldn't wake up until tomorrow morning." Then something clicked- one of Kaede's patients was a wolf demon, coming from the fight yesterday as well. He was in pretty bad shape, Kagome was surprised he wasn't dead. "If you are looking for a wolf demon, he is also asleep. You'll be happy to know that you knocked him up pretty bad."

Miroku smiled a charming smile and stepped forward, thinking he could charm is way around her. "What makes you think we are here for the demon?" he asked. "If you wouldn't mind, however, we will make our way in to see Kohaku. So if you would just be on your way-"

"Even if I go, you don't know his room," Kagome pointed out, still speaking about Ginta. She felt bad for him- from what she heard he wasn't strong at all, just loyal. "So you go and come back tomorrow, during visitor hours."

A laugh sounded through their ears and they turned, watching as a young man glided towards the earth from the wall he had apparently been standing on. "You told them," he said, stepping forward. Inuyasha's fangs were immediately bared, and his two companions grabbed his arms to hold him back.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, noticing the Hanyou's reaction. "If you are here to fight, take it somewhere else. Then I won't be forced to call the authorities." Again, that dominating tone came out; she didn't really notice it didn't work on demons.

"I am Koga, here to see Ginta. I, however, don't plan on killing him. And who are you, lovely?" Koga stepped forward, closing in on the girl in question.

"Kagome. A nurse at the hospital," was the small reply as Koga came forward and grabbed both her hands, pulling them towards his chest. Her mouth was opened again to say something, but Inuyasha, who had stomped over towards the pair after escaping from Sango and Miroku, drowned her words out.

"What the hell do you want, wolf?" he asked, glaring into the blue eyes. "Go away, and come back during _visitor hours_." He gave Kagome an annoyed look, to which she only shrugged and nodded.

"That would make my life easier," she replied lightly, stepping between the two feuding demons and pulling her hands from Koga's. Again, her speech was interrupted when Miroku's voice sounded out.

"Inuyasha!"

The half demon looked up and saw something bright flying towards where he was standing, heading towards Koga and Kagome and himself. Grabbing Kagome around the waist before Kouga registered what was going on, Inuyasha jumped back as the light hit, scattering bits of the sidewalk and dust.

"Come on, let's get outta here," Inuyasha called to Miroku and Sango, who took off running after him. He ignored the protests of the nurse in his arms, and instead, to make things easier, he quickly moved her around and carried her bridal style, for a better grip. None of them dared to stop until they were safely closed in his house, where he deposited his load on the couch. "Ugh. Bitch, you smell like old food." He watched her swell up, and as soon as she was about to explode the front door was slammed shut.

"Who the hell?" Sango demanded, falling beside Kagome. "Couldn't have been Koga, it was headed for him too- did he escape?"

"Yes," Miroku said tightly, sitting on the chair as Inuyasha gave a snort in annoyance. "He jumped away, and he looked surprised at the attack himself. I _believe_ the attack was from Naraku. He never lets himself be seen."

"Yeah. The bastard has been giving Sesshomaru a lot of problems. Challenging him and shit. He never has the guts to do it himself, though, but he has a hell load of cronies." Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, thinking.

As it fell silent, Kagome stood. "Whoever this Naraku is, I doubt he is after me. I'm going to go-"

"No, you aren't. You were with us." Inuyasha stood from the wall and stopped her, grabbing her arm and pulling her from the doorway.

"So?"

"So, he'll be after you too, stupid. You were with us."

Standing, Miroku cleared his throat. "What Inuyasha means to say is that you have to lay low. Stay the night here, you can go tomorrow. After you were seen with us, we don't know what will happen next. Naraku might somehow connect you with us."

Kagome scoffed and shook her head. "I'm not even in your stupid gang," she replied. "So what does it matter?"

"It matters because you were there. Naraku will think you have some ties with us, so he'll do something to you to get to us. Then we'll have to do something to get you out of it, then you _will_ have ties." Sango nodded from her seat. "Miroku's right. Just stay here tonight, we'll drop you off at work tomorrow, then everything will be normal. Hopefully."

"Yeah. So go shower, wench, you reek."

Kagome turned to glare at Inuyasha. "You jerk. Where's the bathroom?" She wasn't going to decline a shower; she would argue her case later- she had class. Inuyasha motioned her to follow, leading her to the small hallway and pointing at a door on the right.

"Oh, and wench? Try not to remember that's where _I_ shower." Smirking at the blush that arose on her cheeks, he turned away. She doubted his words were only supposed to be territorial; they worked another way, for the picture of him shirtless popped up- exactly what that Hanyou wanted. Fighting the blush, she looked at him.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned, giving her a very slightly irritated, but mostly arrogant, look.

"Don't forget. I'll be naked. And this uniform? Let's just say it hides a lot, and there is a lot of room for imagination." Her voice was soft, and as she spoke, she got closer and closer until she was just a breaths width away. He could feel the tingle of her very warm breath on his face as he looked down at her, watching her lips. "Oh, and one last thing." Her hand snaked to his neck and fiddling with his shirt collar, making him grin and his fangs to poke over his lips. "Don't." Her voice rose with each syllable. "Call. Me. Wench!"

Shoving him back, she turned into the bathroom and slammed the door. He could kidnap her, but he wasn't going to degrade her. He could make her miss class- it was far too late to attempt to get ready in time now- but he couldn't seduce her. So she left a very confused-looking Hanyou in the hallway- he obviously wasn't used to being teased like that, and she felt somewhat accomplished. She'd show him.

Inuyasha blinked, staring at the closed door. He had just been teased. He was the one doing the teasing. Stupid ass wench. She would learn not to mess with him. No one messed with Inuyasha Takashi, except maybe in bed. He'd show her. He always did.


	3. Two Phone Calls

**Chapter Three,  
Two Phone Calls**

"Dude. She's hot."

"And she has a temper. I doubt you will be calling her 'wench' again anytime soon, eh?"

"Shut up. Since when have I cared about what people want?" Inuyasha glared at his two friends and fell on the couch. "Besides, I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"You totally only date her cause she blows you." Miroku grinned and tilted his bottle, draining half of it.

"She's pretty good on her back, too," Inuyasha said, grinning back at his best friend. He probably would have laughed at such a vulgar comment, but Sango got to him first and smacked him with the magazine she was thumbing through to ensure he didn't. She also succeeded in making him lose his balance and almost fall from the chair arm he had settled on again.

"That's disgusting. You're going to have to grow up sometime, get a girl that you can settle with, you know," Sango reminded the Hanyou with a meaningful look. Hearing Miroku sniggering at Inuyasha being reprimanded, she sniffed. "Don't scoff, you need to, too." The male's face fell, though he didn't reply; he knew he was quite the swinger, a bad habit that was hard to break- but it was still unknown if he actually _wanted_ to change, as many times that he sang to Sango about how he'd change for her.

"Keh. Why the hell would I do that?" Inuyasha scoffed, standing. "I like it how it is, I'm not in a position where I have to do anything or commit."

"Meaning you can cheat on her."

"Exactly. She does the same thing."

"Hmph, whatever. You both make me sick, and I would lecture you, but I have to go. I will get into that hospital to see my brother, visiting hours or not," Sango said grimly, rising as Inuyasha went to get a beer.

Miroku rose, jumping on the chance to accompany Sango somewhere, even though it was also partially because of what happened earlier. With them, you never knew what would be coming next. Especially when dealing with Naraku- or even if it turned out not to be Naraku, there was still the caution. "I will come as well." When Sango glared, he shrugged and smiled. "Kohaku is such a great friend."

"Mhmm. You touch my butt, I'll take off your hands," she warned sternly, as she headed towards the front door. She looked out the window and raised her hand in a goodbye to Inuyasha before stepping outside, shutting the screen door behind her.

Miroku sighed. "You trust me so little, my dear." Following her, he grinned at his best friend, who had stopped in the doorway.

"Call me if you see anything. Don't do anything stupid, and don't fuck anything up. I don't need a new team so late in life," the Hanyou ordered, turning and going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, love you too," Miroku called dryly, leaving. In a roundabout way, Inuyasha showed that he cared- which was pretty damn rare for him. And slightly weird.

-------------------

It felt amazing to take a shower, wash her hair. The only problem was clothes; she could not put on her uniform again. With hospital potatoes ground into it, it would most likely have to be burned or something.

Rinsing the last of the shampoo from her hair - it was an unscented kind; she figured that Inuyasha's nose was sensitive, because the soap was mild too- she pulled back the curtain. She had laid out towels before she had gotten in, and now she pulled one around her body and tied her hair up in one, debating what to do about clothes. She would have to ask her kidnappers for some, she supposed. Fantastic.

Going over to the door, she poked her head out. "Uh- hello?" she called, not seeing anyone in the living room. When she actually wanted to see him, Inuyasha wasn't there. He was getting more aggravating by the moment.

"What?"

That was him, definitely. The irritated voice gave him away.

"I need clothes," she called meekly, waiting for an answer. None came; instead, she started getting annoyed until Inuyasha appeared with a bundle in his arms.

"Here, wench."

Taking them from him, she glared up at his golden eyes. She was very glad the towels were big. "What did I say about calling me that?" she hissed.

"Just not to, but I've never been one for rules. Now hurry, your towel is slipping."

Letting out a shriek- in her attempt to grab the clothes, she had moved her arm- she slammed the door. She knew that he was smirking; she could practically feel it through the door. "Stupid jerk…" Locking the door, she dropped the towel and unfolded the clothes. A pair of black boxers and a red shirt, his very own clothes, so therefore no under things. Great. Pulling them on, she undid her hair and finger combed it as she left the bathroom, heading towards the living room.

"Hungry? Looks like you had enough food today, but I thought I'd ask."

She started as Inuyasha made a sudden appearance, and she immediately regained herself and glared at him. "Funny. I obviously didn't eat much of it."

"Yeah, I thought maybe I'd teach you were your mouth is."

"Shut up."

Inuyasha smirked, nodding towards the kitchen. "There's ramen in there." Brushing past her, she watched him sit at the couch and turned, walking into the kitchen.

Going over to the pan on the stove, she looked in. Chicken, her favorite- and it looked like he cooked four or five packages. "Fatty," she said quietly, placing her hands on her hips. "Where are the bowls?" she called, going and opening a nearby cabinet- nope, just ramen. A lot of ramen.

"In the cabinet next to the ramen!"

The response came and she nodded, opening the next cabinet over and grabbing one of the plastic bowls.

"And forks?"

"In the drawer right under."

Everything seemed to be in reaching spot- he didn't even have to move from the stove and he'd get his ramen. Either he was lazy or he loved his ramen, or both. She counted on the latter.

Getting herself some of the food, she went back to the living room and sat down on a chair, her eyes going over everything. From the outside, the house was tiny and not well kept at all. Inside, though, everything was clean. It was messy, with things everywhere, but clean. And his things did not come cheap; they all must have been expensive.

"How do you get all this nice stuff?" she asked, looking over the plasma TV.

"Money," was the short answer, but it was all that he could muster through his food. He could shove more noodles in his mouth than anyone she had ever seen.

Kagome frowned, eating a bite of the food but not pushing her point. She had no business in it, really. Instead, they sat in silence- obviously, Sango and Miroku had departed and they were alone. It was slightly unnerving, but the fact that Inuyasha went bowl after bowl of ramen made things easier. Less time in the same room.

As he went to go and get what seemed to be his millionth helping the phone rang, and the only receiver was sitting by Kagome. "Get the phone, wench," Inuyasha called from the kitchen as he poured what was left in the pan into his bowl.

"Not with that mouth I'm not."

"Fine, _Kagome_. Just get the damn phone!" He set the pan in the sink and turned, drinking some of the broth. It might be Sango and Miroku; he would go back to his calling her names later.

"Thank you," chirped Kagome, reaching over and taking the receiver. "Hello, uh…Inuyasha's house…" She blinked, realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Who the hell is this? What are you doing answering his phone, bitch?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Inuyasha? I think you'd better take the phone…it's a woman…"

He stopped mid-chew, looking quite amusing with noodles hanging from his mouth. Messily slurping them up, he gained a repulsed look from Kagome before shoving his bowl in her hands and swallowing. "Hello?" he said into the receiver, looking down at the nurse- she seemed faintly amused, faintly horrified, faintly embarrassed, and somewhat sorry.

It was definitely Kikyou on the other line. As she responded, he knew he was right- she always made people uncomfortable, even if she wasn't right in front of them.

"Inuyasha! Who was that? I could tell it was not Sango." She was half-drunk- her voice was slightly slurred. Kikyou tended to be a very mean drunk.

Sighing, Inuyasha sat on the couch, watching Kagome turn and watch the TV. She seemed to try and not listen, but he knew she would fail. "Just some girl, Kikyou."

"Are you sleeping with her?" Kikyou's voice demanded. "And you let her answer your phone!"

Scratching his head in annoyance, Inuyasha closed his eyes. "No, I'm not sleeping with her," he replied in monotone. "And yes, I did. I thought it was going to be Miroku."

He could practically feel her sulk seep through the phone. "You sure you aren't cheating on me, Inu-baby?"

Repressing another sigh, Inuyasha nodded. "Of course. But listen, honey, I gotta go. I've got some business to take care of…"

"Not in bed, surely?"

"'Course not. 'Night, Kik." Opening his eyes, he looked at Kagome, who was still staring at the TV.

"I love you, Inu-baby," her voice drawled from the phone, accompanied with giggles. Yura was there with her.

"Love you." He abruptly hung up the phone, not knowing why he was embarrassed with talking in front of Kagome; it was like he didn't want her knowing he had a girlfriend or something. As the phone clicked, he leaned over and retrieved his food, sitting back.

"So." Gold eyes met brown as Kagome spoke, a smirk tugging at her lips. "How big is her chest?"

Slurping up more noodles, Inuyasha laughed, but he turned it into a choke. She didn't need to know that the flame that burned between him and Kikyou died when he decided he liked her better for fucking than for talking. Before, he really had loved her; it had just changed when they lost their virginity to each other and decided there were more fun things than sitting around and being in love.

"She's more than just boobs, thanks. She's smart." He said this just to defend himself, but it was not a complete lie. She _did_ have a lot of common sense and her grades had never suffered. "Like you, but…more boob."

Kagome rolled her eyes, looking back at the TV. "Not my fault that I prefer to be all natural."

"And I guess baggy things just don't do you justice?" he asked, grinning. The shirt really did bunch everywhere. In his clothes, he couldn't tell if she really was as small as she looked.

"You would like to know," she said lightly.

Getting up, Inuyasha let a low growl escape his lips, walking by and running a finger along her jaw. "Mm, you have no idea." He pulled his hand away before she could slap it and yell at him and walked back into the kitchen. He could practically feel the blush on her cheeks, something he got joy out of. She blushed so easily, from both anger and embarrassment.

As he was shoving more things into the sink, he heard the phone ring.

"Inuyasha!"

She obviously didn't want to risk his girlfriend again, even though he knew it wouldn't be her. She was with Yura; they were probably somewhere getting smashed and flashing people.

"Yeah, yeah, wench." Walking into the living room, he went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Inuyasha." The voice was all-to familiar.

"Old woman?"

"I tend to prefer Kaede, but that is not the object of my call. You might want to come down to the hospital; we have your friends Miroku and Sango. They are not in good condition, but they wish to speak to you before anything else."

A stream of curses emitted from his mouth, but apparently that was not all she had to say. "Please hurry, Inuyasha, for their sakes. They need attention immediately, but they demand to speak to you first."


	4. The Diagnoses

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. School started, things have been a bit hectic. I'll try and update more regularly, but no promises.**

--------------

Chapter Four,  
The Diagnoses

  
Inuyasha cursed and slammed the phone down, turning on his heel. "Hurry your ass up, we're going. Unless you'd rather stay here alone?" She wasn't getting a choice; she would go- now she really needed to stay with him, whether she liked it or not, and he didn't trust her not to leave.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Kagome sounded worried; she didn't like the way he was acting. It was even more aggressive than before, almost nervous. She started towards the bathroom, going to change back into something more decent, crusted food or not.

"Just get shoes!" he snapped after her, pulling on his own sneakers. He waited impatiently for her to come back, watching her hop down the hall pulling her shoes on after about five minutes- she had rushed to pull her bra on. "Hurry!" he said, grabbing her wrist. Shoving a jacket in her hands, he barely waited for her to pull it on and zip it up on before making her go again. "Come on…" Slinging her up like a baby, he took off; he would move faster than the car.

"Inuyasha please- what happened? Who was it?" He grunted at the pleading voice in his ear, shifting her to bridal style so she was more comfortable.

"It was Kaede. Sango and Miroku were attacked…" He paused, and then added, "She said to hurry for their sakes, 'cause they need attention immediately."

"But that sounds as if-"

"They are going to die, yeah."

For the rest of the trip, neither said anything, not even when they saw the damage to the sidewalk that had earlier been done because of them.

---------------

"Inuyasha! And…Kagome?" Kaede greeted them in the emergency room, and lead them back through double doors. "Why, child, are you with-"

"I'll explain later, hag," Inuyasha cut in rudely. "Where are they?"

Kaede nodded and pushed through double doors, and they followed her down a clean hallway to a wooden door. "Come, Kagome. We will start to patch them up best we can here before…"

"Before what?"

"They need help, Inuyasha. Do not speak to Miroku, he cannot talk."

Inuyasha was the first through the door, Kagome right after him. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight- the two people she had seen not even forty minutes ago were almost unrecognizable. Inuyasha just stared, his face hard. Both his friends were connected to tubes and IV's, and neither looked good. Ripped clothing, bruises and bleeding cuts, limbs in weird positions, bandages that had been hastily tied…Miroku appeared to be unconscious, and he was breathing very heavily. Sango's right arm was bent at a weird angle, and her expression made Kagome wish she were asleep as well; she looked like she was in such pain, though she bit back her groans.

"What happened?"

Kagome was amazed by the roughness in Inuyasha's voice. He best friends were hurt, but he still sounded like he cared more about what happened then if they were going to live. Grabbing the washcloth and warm water from Kaede, she went over to Sango and started cleaning the cuts. They were deep gashes, and just after cleaning two of the deepest on her arm she had to switch cloths.

"Attacked," Sango wheezed. "Naraku's men- there were seven…" She swallowed. "Warn Sesshomaru. Naraku's got plans, and…" She trailed off, knowing the Hanyou would put two and two together. "Spies everywhere, they knew exactly were we were. Surrounded." She paused and took a deep breath.

Kagome looked up, watching as Inuyasha planned to pose a question. "No," she said sharply. "That's enough. You've got enough information, question her later." He glared at her, but she glared back. "She has to go and get her lungs checked out, her rib back in place. Her arm needs to be set. And look at Miroku! Let's go, _now._"

To her surprise, the Hanyou backed off and nodded. Immediately, Kagome went to the door and called out, demanding someone come this instant. Giving another look of pity to the two patients, she grabbed Inuyasha's sleeves and dragged him out. "They will be fine; some doctors from a better hospital are coming…" She trailed off. "Let's go to the waiting room."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha took the seats right outside the room. "Technically," Kagome said, joining him, "these seats are for family…"

"Sango's only family is in this hospital. Miroku was raised by some kindly drunk, who for all I know is dead 'cause he never goes to visit. I'm pretty sure these seats would stay vacant if we didn't take them."

"Oh…"

"What was wrong with them?"

Before giving him an answer, Kagome stood and took the clipboard from the door. "Only assigned nurses are supposed to touch them, but I cleaned one, so if anyone says anything…"

"Screw them."

Kagome smiled without humor and nodded. "Exactly." Taking her seat again, Kagome looked over Sango's paper. "Do you know the names of bones?"

"What?" The voice sounded annoyed; obviously, he just wanted the diagnosis.

"The clavicle, fibula, pelvis and names like that. Do you know what they are?"

"What?"

"That's my answer." Kagome's eyes glided over the paper then went back to the top, working the medical names to those that Inuyasha would understand.

"Sango's broken two ribs, one may be puncturing her lung- they'll be fixing that first... Her arm was snapped in half, and twisted her knee. X-rays show that were was air outside her lung, so she'll be here at least one night in intensive care so they make sure it doesn't collapse…If it does…" She swallowed and went to Miroku's page, again switching the names in her head. "Miroku split his scapula- his shoulder blade- and broke his right arm and leg. He fractured his skull, but it doesn't say that there is internal bleeding, but..." She trailed off, not wanting to upset Inuyasha, and continued. "He also got a major gash down his face, I guess that's why he cant talk... Plus, they've both lost tons of blood, that's why they were so weak- and they are both open for infection…"

"Internal bleeding?"

"It's-"

"I know what it is, wench!" he said irritably. "Will he get it?"

"It may develop, it may not, and it may already be there so I'm not sure."

"Oh. And will her lung collapse?"

"Again…not sure."

"Damn. Naraku, that bastard." He looked up as a doctor came down the hall, going into the room without pausing. Kagome stood and replaced the clipboard, gasping as Kaede came out just as she pulled back her hand.

"You know what happened, then. That clipboard is meant for their doctors and nurses only."

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"But I'm glad you looked, I do not feel like retelling it." Kaede cleared her throat as Kagome sat down again. "They are now working at moving Sango's rib away form her lung and setting it, then they will set her bones and knee. She will then be sent to intensive care so they can make sure it doesn't collapse. Miroku…All they have to do is his bones. They'll have to work easily, for internal bleeding would occur at one slip of the hand because of the position of the fracture." Kaede clasped her hands behind her back. "They will both need to stay for awhile, to make sure they can function properly and nothing disturbed their heart or other organs. They both also lost a lot of blood, and they have some cuts that seem unable to stop their bleeding."

Kagome swallowed and nodded, looking at Inuyasha's face. It was expressionless, smooth. Like he didn't care, but she knew better. No one wouldn't care, unless they had no heart.

Kaede sighed. "They were terrible when they first came in- Miroku lost more blood carrying and dragging Sango to the nearest place their were people. His breaks would have been less dramatic if he had stayed in his place and screamed, but it seems he could talk- his gash, I suppose. And Sango woke up just in time to call for you and demand to speak to you." She gave Inuyasha an appraising look and sighed again. "That is not all the bad news, I'm afraid."

"What?" Kagome said sharply, looking up. She saw Inuyasha's ears twitch; the ears that she thought were so adorable.

"Sango does not know this, for it would have upset her. Please do not inform her until you have my permission, as we don't want to risk anything. Kohaku was taken, a woman smashed through his window on the third floor. She killed the patients in the room and took the boy, and then went upstairs to Ginta, who she also killed." Kaede's faced was taunt, stressed, hurt. "It was terrible. I fear that this Naraku is not only after your gang, Inuyasha. He's up to something."

Kagome blanched; she had just treated Kohaku, now he was gone, kidnapped. Inuyasha still stayed unemotional, as if he didn't know how to react. "I am sorry." Kaede bowed and backed off, nodding gravely to another doctor. They both watched her go and Inuyasha cursed, digging his claws into the chair.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck," he hissed. "I've got to tell Sesshomaru. He'll need to know."

"Who exactly is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked fiddling with the jacket Inuyasha had given to her. He looked at her, looking slightly confused- obviously, he had been ranting to himself and forgot she was there. "I mean, you've mentioned him, and…" She paused, frowning, and then her eyes lit up. "Wait, surely you don't mean _the_ Sesshomaru, as in the big business leader in Kyoto- do you?"

"That's exactly who he is."

"But he's involved in gang stuff?"

"You don't need to know anymore. Breathe a word of it, you're dead."

"You wouldn't kill me."

"Think what you want, but he'll find someone that would if I don't."

"Oh…" Kagome blinked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. After that, nothing else was said until the door was opened.

Sango was wheeled out sleeping, down the ward towards another room. They both stared, watching as all the tubes were transported with her.

"How can you work here?" Inuyasha demanded, watching as his friend was wheeled through a door at the end of the hall.

"What?" Kagome turned to him, confused.

"It smells bad, like death and sickness. The air is heavy, and you watch people…" He trailed off, scratching his arm. "It just isn't an environment that I'd like to be caught up in."

Kagome smiled slightly and nodded. "Its hard, sometimes, but I've always wanted to help people. Here I can do that. I make a difference." She shrugged and leaned against the hard chair, resting her head against the wall. "That's why I chose to stay here. I have a shift in the afternoon or morning, classes in afternoon or night. It's a good system. And here, at this hospital, they need my help."

Inuyasha nodded. "I guess. But it still smells. Especially that food."

Kagome giggled, drawing her knees to her chest. "I don't have your nose, remember?"

"Keh."

After a moment of silence, Kagome broke it again. "Inuyasha?" A grunt in response said that he heard her. "Let's go home, alright? You will be more comfortable there, and there isn't anything you can do here… You can come back in the morning, I have an early shift."

"No."

By the sound of his voice, he would not be moved. Sighing, Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Alright then," she murmured, leaning back against the wall.

Again, silence fell- neither moved nor spoke, though Kagome fell asleep. A few moments later, her head suddenly dropped and rested on Inuyasha's shoulder, making him jump. Looking at her, the gold eyes blinked and he lifted her head. She was right. There was no point in staying.

Growling slightly in annoyance, he stood and lifted her up, carrying her towards the entrance. They would come back in the morning, everything would be fine. They would recover, they had good doctors. And after they were better, they could go and kill that bastard and get Kohaku back.

----------

**It was written in somewhat of a hurry, I apologize for any mistakes and whatnot. Anyway, read and review. (:**


	5. Peverted Hanyou, Another Attack

Kagome hummed in her sleep and snuggled farther into the warmth, pulling the blankets around her body. Sighing, she blinked her already closed eyes and opened them slowly, staring right into the silver mane of a certain half-demon. Letting out a shriek, she sat up and pulled the comforter with her, pulling it off Inuyasha.

The sudden air of cold wasn't the thing that woke him up- it was the shrill scream that had sounded through his sensitive ears perched on his head. "Oi, wench! What the hell is your problem?" he demanded, sitting up.

Kagome blushed and rolled off the queen bed, placing her hands on her hips. "You! In the same bed with me!" she stuttered, staring him down- he was only in boxers. "Shirtless!"

"You aren't shirtless, I am," Inuyasha said calmly, rolling over himself. "Now hurry and get ready. We've got to get to the hospital."

Kagome gaped at him, and then saw the black bra on the floor. "You took off my bra?" she hissed, reaching down and snapping it up. "And you slept with me half naked?"

Inuyasha growled in frustration and pulled clothes from the floor- he was currently standing there in nothing but boxers. "Listen here, wench," he said. "You are in my house, and one thing I will say- that couch? Not sanitary. At all. It's been through a lot." Standing up with a smirk at her revolted expression, he looked at her. "So it was in the bed or on the floor, which neither of us would have appreciated. You would have bitched at me for just dropping you somewhere." Then his smirk grew. "And that bra thing? You did that in your sleep. Watching you was very-"

"Do NOT finish that sentence!" Kagome yelled over his voice, clutching the fabric and leaving the room. "You are the most perverted person I've never met."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled on the clothes he had grabbed. "You obviously haven't spent time with Miroku. 'Sides, I'm not perverted. I didn't see anything nor did I try to."

Kagome scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Trust me," Inuyasha said, following her from the room. "I didn't. I've got bigger ones at my disposal, and they aren't on you. Who's taking a shower first?"

--------

Morning had been a huffy business. Kagome had showered, pulled on more of Inuyasha's clothes, and waited for him without a word. Even when he was eating breakfast, she stood by the door looking the other way in a silence she supposed was uncomfortable, whereas Inuyasha seemed quite unfazed.

"Ready?" he said, draining the last of his milk from his cereal bowl. When he didn't get an answer, he nodded. "Good. We're taking the car." Looking at her- she pointedly looked away- he just grinned and grabbed his keys, heading out the front door.

Glaring after him, Kagome followed, finding him gone when she stepped out the front door. Crossing her arms and figuring it as some sort of joke, she waited- he'd come back eventually, and she was not giving him the pleasure of her talking to him.

Just as she was about to walk, Inuyasha backed out of the garage. "Damn, bitch. Slow much?" he called, rolling down the window. "Hurry your ass up." Kagome turned towards his voice and balked- she had expected some beat-up piece of junk. Instead, he was sitting behind the wheel of a new-looking 1969 red Chevrolet Camaro; she had been expecting some sort of mustang. Fixing up Camaro's tended to be expensive, and he had his all decked out.

Hiding her surprise, she went over to the passenger side and got in, looking at the new interior; everything was redone. The way the engine revved, he had a new one under the hood. This had cost money, a lot of it- the parts were all new, updated, but fit with the car. "Me and Miroku did it ourselves," Inuyasha said proudly. "Well, most of it." Backing out in a fluid motion, he grinned when Kagome gripped her chair; she expected to be killed.

It was then an idea sparked, making him grin. Pressing on the accelerator, he heard her gasp as they neared a yellow-turning-red light- with a large pick-up speeding from the other way with no intention of slowing down. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched, "Stop!"

The sudden brake made them both fall forward in a small case of whiplash; Kagome watched the truck go by with a pale face. A second later, they would have been dead. Kagome sat gasping for a moment, glaring when she heard Inuyasha chuckle. "I knew I could get you to talk to me."

"You insane, mental, stupid, perverted, idiotic, smart-ass, mother fucker," Kagome hissed, her words streaming from between her teeth. "I hate you."

Inuyasha shrugged and continued when the light turned green. "Had to do something, I hate silence." He grinned, and then proceeded to show excellent driving skills for the rest of the drive. She resented him for it.

--------

At the hospital, Kagome got out of the car as quickly as possible. Never again would she get in that car. Ever. She preferred not to die as road kill, especially under the wheels of an eighteen wheeler. Turning roughly on her heel, she went towards the hospital; she knew that Inuyasha was in her wake. At the desk, she checked in and continued her way towards their rooms, not bothering to turn towards Inuyasha. He kidnapped her, flirted with her, took off her bra (or as good as), slept with her, and attempted to kill her, and she had known him less than twenty-four hours.

"Miroku is in there," she said, pointing into a room as they turned down the hall. "He might not be able to string coherent words together, but I'm sure he's in a happy place right now." Leaving Inuyasha to snort at what she just said, she headed towards the staff room. This morning, work. This afternoon, class. She wouldn't have to see Inuyasha anymore, except when he came to visit. What a relief.

Inuyasha watched her go and entered the room, crossing his arms and raising a brow at the sight. A half-delirious Miroku was reaching out an unknown hand to the nurse that was checking his report, ready to risk a smack to the face for a touch. "Even when you don't even know left from right you are perverted," Inuyasha said loudly, making Miroku's hand to snatch back and the nurse to turn around.

"Excuse me?" the nurse said sweetly, faking a smile.

"Never mind, I achieved my goal," the hanyou replied, taking a seat by the bed and looking at Miroku's guilty face; like a child that was caught taking a cookie before dinner.

"It isn't visiting hours, you know," the nurse continued, watching Inuyasha sit. "If you weren't so cute, I'd report you."

Staring at her, the half-demon just wanted her to leave. She was annoying. "I've got permission," he said shortly. "From Kaede and Kagome."

"Oh." The other nurse sounded somewhat disappointed as she made her leave. "Well, as a warning- he's a bit funny. His medicine is still in effect, so." She shrugged and left, replacing the clipboard in the holder by the door.

"Yeah." As the door clicked closed, Inuyasha turned to his friend who was staring at him.

"Dude."

"What?"

"You have gray hair."

"So?"

Miroku just blinked in response, waiting a moment before opening his mouth again. "So crazy."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha crossed his arms again. "I guess there's no point in asking you about last night."

Miroku giggled and shook his head. "Nope."

"You sound like your drunk," Inuyasha said, sighing. Fantastic. "I'll come back tomorrow."

The door opened and Inuyasha's head turned, watching as Kaede came in. "Aye, that would be best," she said, coming and standing by Miroku's bed. "He'll think properly then, and depending on his condition, he could be out in about three days."

"Alright," Inuyasha muttered, standing up. "And Sango?" He spoke quietly, for he knew the name of Miroku's dearest would probably make him do something- and in his state, he didn't want to know what.

"Asleep," Kaede said. "You should talk to her once you come back tomorrow as well." Pausing, she turned her old eyes to the man that was blinking drowsily and staring at the news that was featured on TV. "Inuyasha, come into the hall. We must talk."

He followed her into the white hall and shut the door behind him, looking at the old women with annoyance. "What?"

"You must stay away from Kagome."

"Keh."

"I'm serious, Inuyasha." Her tone made him look away. "You have almost gotten her killed, and not to mention the payments this hospital has to make for that damage. She is a nice girl. She doesn't need to get caught up in your lifestyle." She frowned. "If you cause damage to a hospital just by standing there, what do you think you can do by hanging around a girl like herself?"

"Keh. I hang around Sango and Kikyou all the time," was the reply as he leaned against the wall, twitching his ears.

"And now Sango is in intensive care and Kikyou is one of the easiest girls in this part of the city." Kaede turned and walked down towards the other wards, not bothering to look back. "Keep in mind what I said, Inuyasha. She doesn't need exposure to your life. She's innocent, just like you were."

"I was never innocent," he called after her. "Not with who my father was. And don't fret yourself, old woman. I don't plan on seeing that nurse anymore." Not bothering to wait for a reply- if there even was on- he turned and walked towards the exit, brushing by Kagome as she came from the staffroom without as much as a look in her direction.

----------

"She should be. I'm just glad that the blood clot they thought she developed turned out to be a false alarm…" Miroku sighed and opened the door, waiting for Inuyasha to come help him. He felt helpless; with his arm, he couldn't use crutches, so that meant a wheelchair. It was easily said that he hated being so dependent.

"Yeah. If they had better equipment…" Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence; instead, he just shoved his keys into his pockets and got out, grabbing the wheelchair from the back, going to Miroku's side and unfolding it. Instead of picking him up, he just steadied his friend while Miroku used his good leg to help him get in; both refused to do it any other way. And despite his arm, Miroku wheeled himself around best as possible; the only time he didn't was in the hospital because Kaede might see. Turning the wheel, Miroku headed towards the doors with Inuyasha standing next to him so he could take the handles as they got into the building.

After the first day, Kaede's offer of coming anytime before or after visiting hours had stopped; so now, here they were at 4:30. After checking in with the front desk, they headed towards Sango's new room- she had been moved the day before in with another patient, kept for just another night for one more check-up in the morning.

"Hey, Sango," Miroku said upon opening the door, only to be greeted with an empty bed and annoyed looking roommate.

"They are letting her out," the girl said with a snotty voice. "She's getting changed."

"Good." Inuyasha took a seat, brushing long hair from his eyes.

After his first visit, he had come in everyday- he was getting sick of the smell. He had gotten what had happened from Miroku's account and reported to Sesshomaru; they both knew now that Naraku was indeed behind the attacks that had continued on people that were connected to him in some way. Even when the story was set straight, he had visited just to visit; things got boring, and he really didn't like the company of anyone else. And sadly, Sango still didn't know about her brother. Kaede said not to tell her until she was home, because it might make things easier. He had disagreed, but he didn't argue; Sango would just be mad that no one had told her. He had also managed to avoid Kagome, seeing her only a couple times in the hallways. Both were completely fine with ignoring the other.

"Hey guys," Sango said, coming from the bathroom. She didn't go fast, and she was still somewhat unsteady on the crutches that she hated. "Lets go, I'm really starting to hate white." And her roommate, but she wasn't going to mention that. "Uh. Bye Ayaka…" The girl in the opposite bed just raised a hand and stared at the TV, not looking as Kaede came in.

"I see you are ready," the woman said, going over to Ayaka's bed. "You are free to leave- I've already signed you out. Be careful, child, don't over excerpt yourself."

"I won't Kaede," Sango said, shaking her head. "Goodbye." Inuyasha got up and pushed Miroku from the room, leaving Sango to hobble after them. In the hall, Kagome was coming up the ward and smiled when she saw the trio.

"Sango! I'm glad I caught you." The two had become good friends during Sango's stay- Kagome had been assigned to her, and they had many laughs mimicking and glaring at Ayaka as the girl complained. "I'm glad you are better, but I can't say I'm going to be happy taking care of her without someone in the room."

Sango laughed as Kagome came over, nodding. "Yeah. She might stab you with the stilettos that her rich boyfriend gave her."

"Her rich boyfriend needs to pay for her to get a better doctor," Kagome said darkly, hugging the girl with one arm. "So I'll see you this weekend?" Sango nodded and hugged back, resting one crutch against the wall.

"Yeah. You'll have to drive, though." She rolled her eyes and stamped a crutch on the ground, steadying herself again.

"Ha, no problem." Kagome looked at the two boys, who were just standing there. "Hey, Miroku, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, as beautiful as ever," Miroku said in a flowery voice, nodding to her from the wheelchair.

"Keh. Can we go now?" Inuyasha said, inconspicuously giving Miroku a flick to the head.

"Yeah. I need to check on Ayaka…Bye guys." Kagome flashed them a smile before disappearing into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"D'you have to be so rude?" Sango asked, turning from the closed door to the hanyou. When she just got a shrug, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Asshole." Turning herself, she started hobbling to the door with Inuyasha behind, irking her by pushing slowly and right behind her broken leg.

-------------

"You guys better heal fast-" Inuyasha said darkly, opening the back door. They had taken Miroku's car to make things easier- the Camaro was a bit cramped for- "stupid cripples." Inuyasha shut the door as soon as Miroku sat, making them make faces at him. It wasn't their fault they were crippled.

"Inuyasha!" He turned when he heard his name, watching as Kagome came from the hospital. Sighing, he walked to meet her in the middle of the parking lot. "Sango forgot her-" Her words were drowned by screeching of wheels, making them both stare and freeze, like deer caught in headlights.

Coming towards them was a black mustang, a gun pointed square at Kagome's chest, another straight at Miroku's car. As if coming from a coma, Inuyasha yanked Kagome to the ground as the guns fired, sending the cracking booms across the parking lot.

* * *

**Read and review. (: Sorry for the late update, school and stuff has me loaded down.**


	6. Another Fucking Attack

Disclaimer: Don't own. (:

When she dared to open her eyes, she was greeted with a red t-shirt. Her hands were fisted into the fabric and she clung to his body, her own shaking. When she opened her mouth, a shuddering gasp was released.

"Are you okay?" The voice was rough, but the hands were gentle as they wrapped around her lower back and pulled her up into sitting position. They didn't move as they just sat there, until a cold cackle made them look the direction of Miroku's car.

"My, my." The voice made the Hanyou bare his teeth, even though he didn't jump up because he had a shaky girl sitting up with his support. "I was expecting more from Sesshomaru's top guns."

"You dirty bastard," Inuyasha spat, finally standing- he kept an arm on Kagome, pulling her up with him. She was still shaking, and the bullet hole was lodged in the car right where her heart had been a moment before he yanked her down. "You got us when we weren't paying attention!"

"Alls far in my game, Hanyou," replied the monotone voice. What pissed Inuyasha further was that he couldn't see the face- he had a hood with his cloak. The fucker.

"Who the hell are you?" The man looked down, watching as Sango supported herself with the roof of the car. "Why are you doing this?"

"You don't seem as mad as I thought you would be," came the soft reply. "Or is it that you don't know?" Everyone could practically feel him smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Sango snarled, gripping the car so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Your brother." The shock on her face made the man laugh. "I have him." Before a sound was uttered from the woman's mouth, he was off in a jump, landing the car that had made its appearance earlier. In the distance, sirens could be heard.

Inuyasha glared after him, biting his tongue to keep the curses from flowing off his tongue.

"Your hurt."

"What?" The voice was so soft he had barely heard it.

"Your arm." Sure enough, he was bleeding sluggishly from a shallow wound. Shrugging, he looked down into the chocolate eyes. "I'll take a look at it."

"Keh, I don't need you to. I heal fast, remember?" he asked, taking his arm from her waist. He had just realized it was there.

"Doesn't stop infection." She sounded as if she was trying to get her voice back, but couldn't quite get there. Taking a breath, she looked at Miroku's car and started over, as if just remembering that they were there. "Are you two okay?" she asked, opening Miroku's side. The bullet went through the back windshield and grazed the seat, making it fly into the windshield and crack it.

"Yeah," Miroku said, nodding. "Sango got me down."

"You guys are not catching a break," Inuyasha said with a snort, coming up behind Kagome.

"You aren't either. Your arm alright?"

"Keh. What the hell do you think?"

Finally Sango spoke- she had been frozen. "I think you guys are assholes for not telling me." Her voice was hollow, cold, and emotionless.

"Kaede-"

"I don't give a damn."

"Sango-"

"Take me home." The demand came, icy cold. "Now." Her door was slammed, making the windows rattle and a few shards of glass fall.

Inuyasha sighed and shut the other door. Kagome stared into the window and turned, avoiding Inuyasha's eyes and turning back to the hospital. He didn't stop her. He went around the car and got in, backing out as she watched from the sliding doors.

------------

He was pacing, and he didn't like the fact that he was interrupted. When the doorbell rang, he glared and slammed his beer down, making the liquid come from the top. "What the hell do you want?" he yelled, swinging the door open.

"Hi," Kagome said smally, her hands intertwined. "Did I disrupt anything?"

It was the first time that he saw her in regular clothes- not his clothes, not scrubs. She looked good, in her green skirt and navy sweater. Staring at her, Inuyasha finally shook his head. "No."

"Okay- can I come in?"

"Fine." Leaving the door open, he retreated and fell onto the couch.

"I came to check your arm," Kagome said, her voice still quiet.

"Its fine."

"Can I look at it?"

"No."

There was a moment of pause before she spoke again. "Thank you."

That made him look up and quit staring at the blank TV. "What?"

"Thank you," she replied slowly. Taking a seat on the chair- she was still wary of the couch- and crossed her legs. "That's twice that you've saved me."

"Maybe you should stay outta trouble," was the reply as he emptied his drink.

"Maybe you should. They were both your fault." She leaned back in the chair and blinked, finally getting him to look at her.

"How so?"

"They weren't after me. You cause trouble."

The words that Kaede had told him came back to him. "You've been talking to Kaede."

"She came to me," Kagome said, fiddling with a hole in her sweater. Looking down at it, she shrugged. "She just said that I shouldn't hang around you if I can avoid it. And that there are some things I shouldn't get involved in."

"I think that it's to late now," Inuyasha said, mentally cursing.

"You are more than a big gang-man aren't you?" Kagome asked, watching as he stood. "You are involved with Sesshomaru. There's no way you are just in a gang."

"Yeah."

"So what is it?" she asked, following him into the kitchen.

"Can't say. But Kaede's right." Taking a beer from the fridge, he cracked it open. "You shouldn't be here, be around me. Or Sango, or Miroku. Even that wolf."

"But?"

"But it's to late now. Want a beer?" Inuyasha offered her the one in his hand, and when she declined he emptied half of it. "He's seen you around me twice. Once with you clinging to me as if we were doing it." As she opened her mouth to retort, he spoke over her. "So now you have to be careful."

Again, as she started to respond, the front door opened. "Inu-baby!"

"Shit," Inuyasha murmured quietly- Kikyo was not going to like Kagome being here. Walking into the living room, he looked at the raven-haired girl that shut the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" she wailed. "I thought you were hurt!" Before she could throw her arms around his neck, she spied Kagome in the kitchen. "Is that the girl from the telephone? Why is she here?" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

"She just came to make sure I was okay from today," Inuyasha said, trying to soothe her.

"Why? _I'm _your girlfriend. She's not as pretty as me."

"Of course," Inuyasha said, placing his arms around her waist. He heard Kagome give a snort in the back and march from the kitchen, heading for the front door.

Kikyo glanced at her and grinned. "And she probably isn't as good."

"Mhmm," Inuyasha replied. Why did he feel bad when the screen door slammed shut? Leaning in to kiss Kikyo, his ears twitched when he heard the screech of wheels. Letting go of Kikyo, he dodged to the door and saw demon's surrounding Kagome. Letting out a snarl, he jumped forwards and slashed at one, using his claws.

"Inu!" Kikyo yelled from the doorway. "Why are you going after her?" she pouted. Sparing her a glance, Inuyasha looked back at Kagome; she was struggling in a demons arms, trying to get the hand from her mouth. They didn't want to be found out; they were keeping quiet. Even the car had disappeared. Jumping forward again, Inuyasha elbowed the restraining demon in the stomach and made him drop, letting Kagome bring up her leg to get his groin.

"I think you are right," Inuyasha said, bringing his fist down into the face of another silent demon- it was like they weren't allowed to even yell. "I do cause trouble." Slamming into the last demon, he looked up as the car that had stopped in front of the house opened its doors for Kikyo. As if stunned, Inuyasha stared as the car window opened and another gun appeared.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his arms and yanked him down, just before the shot fired. When the car screeched away, she sat up; that was the second gun attack in a day.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "Fuck," he said, replaying Kikyo getting into the car with the people that were trying to attack him. Why?

"Why are they so eager to kill you?" Kagome said quietly, her arm still on his chest.

"I don't think they are after me," Inuyasha replied, standing up. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her along with me.

"But whenever they attack, you are there…"

"So are you."

Kagome stared at him, as if he was crazy.

"They might know something about you."

"Or maybe they are really after you," Kagome protested. "I doubt they would be after me."

"I guess so. But its funny how they always know where you are." Pausing, he growled. "We need to get you somewhere," he said. "Come on."

"Somewhere? Why?"

Inuyasha stopped his immediate answer of 'because I don't want you dying'. That would make it look like he actually cared. Nah, he just didn't like dead people. "Are you stupid? Three times you've almost been dead in less than two weeks. D'you want to die?" he demanded.

"No…"

"Fine then. Just until we figure out if they really are after you; if they are, you're screwed. But we can keep you alive until them." Kagome's face drained of color, but he just continued. "Let's go. Wait by the car." Going inside to get his keys, Kagome stood by the car, almost stunned. Why the hell would these creeps be after her? She didn't have anything special about her. They had to be after Inuyasha, he was just trying to hide something. Right?

The car clicked unlocked and she got in, shutting the door as Inuyasha climbed in. "Sorry about Kikyo."

"Whatever. She is probably fucking someone on that side." Starting the car, Inuyasha backed out and went the opposite way of the hospital. It was like she was sent as a distraction while Kagome got taken or whatever.

"What about you?"

"What about me? Maybe he's bigger."

Looking at him with a confused look, her mouth dropped as she realized what he meant. "That's sick."

He shrugged and turned towards downtown. "You'll stay with my brother. I'm pretty sure he has an open room he can spare you."

"If it'll be any trouble…"

"It won't be. He has three stories; he just doesn't like people within a floor of him."

"Oh."

It was weird- he didn't seem fazed at all that his girlfriend had just gone off with the people that were trying to kill him. But then, he had not even seemed fazed when his best friends almost died. He just quieter, and moody.

Curling up in a ball in the seat, Kagome stared out the window. Neither had much to say- she just watched the scenery go by, he focused on driving. She didn't even notice when he went over the speed limit, ran a stop sign, and swerved to avoid hitting a dog in the road.

"Come on, get out."

"What?" she repeated, sitting up.

"Get. Out. We're here." Pushing open his car door, he stood in the large parking lot. Here, his car actually fit in. The spaces were filled with posh cars and SUVs. The building was the largest unit of condos in the area; all were at least two floors, which master suites and entranceways. Because of their location, in the midst of downtown and the views, they were expensive.

"Here?" Kagome asked, getting out and staring up. She never even thought she would go into one of those condos. Her mother- a real estate agent- adored them.

"Yes here. C'mon. If we get there to late, he'll be even moodier…" Going to the building, he entered and went to the intercoms in the lobby. Pressing a button that said "D-8", he waited until a female voice came up, inquiring who was calling.

"Inuyasha. Here to see Sesshomaru." He glanced at Kagome as she came up behind him, staring at the chandelier. After another second, the maid told them to come on up. She didn't sound enthused about having interrupted her employer. "Asshole." Turning, he motioned Kagome towards the elevator doors. "C'mon."

The elevator was not quite as nice as the lobby- the music got into your head and pissed you off (or pissed a certain Hanyou off) and the pattern on the walls and carpet gave you a headache. It was much better when it opened up on the fourteenth floor, giving way to a marble hallway. There were only three doors on the floor- three rooms, D-6, D-8, and D-10. The condo unit didn't use odd numbers.

The door opened as they stepped out, revealing a maid that looked slightly annoyed. Because of the visitors, she was not getting to go home on time. "Mr. Sesshomaru will meet you in the sitting room," she said, grabbing her purse. "Unfortunately, it is not my duty to serve drinks after nine." As she left, Inuyasha snorted.

"Like he'd offer drinks to us." Shutting the door behind him, he left Kagome no time to ogle at the place before taking a shoulder and steering her towards the sitting room. In the doorway, he stopped her. "Sesshomaru."

The taller, silver-haired man sipped at his drink. "This had better be an emergency, Inuyasha," he said coldly. Turning, he looked at the girl that was staring at him. "I didn't think that smelled like Kikyo. She's too pure, she hasn't a whoreish scent all over her."

"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped. "I need you to keep Kagome here." Kagome didn't say anything- she just looked around the room, avoiding the gaze of Inuyasha's older brother.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but every time I turn around, someone's attempting to kill her. Either her or me, but they aim for her more so than me." He leaned against the doorframe, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Why should I care?"

"If I told you that, she'd know to much and we'd have to kill her." Finally, Kagome did move. She looked back at him, about to protest before he put a hand on her mouth.

"Bottom floor. Last bedroom in the hall. Don't get in my way."

As Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha's hand dropped. Then came the questions. "Sesshomaru's your brother? Kill me? And why didn't you tell me that he was your brother?"

"Questions later. I'll show you your room." Letting her stare after him before hurrying to follow, he went down a set of stairs that were unused but clean. Down here, there was only two doors- they wet into the last one, which held a large bed, vanity, and nice view. "This is the worst room in the house."

"Worst? Are you kidding?" Kagome repeated, surprised. Looking at the artwork, she ran her hand down the intricate frame.

"Yeah. Alright. See you tomorrow."

As he turned to leave, Kagome jumped up. "Wait, you can't go," she said quickly. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Why not?" She didn't answer, just looked sheepish. "You're scared of Sesshomaru." When she didn't answer, he grinned. "Typical. He wont hurt you." Still no answer. Sighing, he brushed hair from his eyes. "Fine. I'll stay in the other room down the hall."

"Thank you," Kagome called after him, dropping the hand from the frame as the door snapped shut.

* * *

**Read and review. (:**


End file.
